There are known techniques relating to storage systems whereby redundancy is provided to a path between an initiator and a target device of a storage apparatus in order to ensure continuation of access in the event of failure.
For example, in PTL 1 a technique is disclosed in which a pathway in which a failure has occurred is switched using a virtualized port ID employing NPIV (N_Port ID Virtualization).